Q:Special:Search/Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet is a 2018 American 3D computer animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures as well as the studio's 57th feature-length film. It is the second installment of the Wreck-It Ralph film series and the sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. :Directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston. Written by Phil Johnston and Pamela Ribon. Dialogue :Game Central Station, a new plug is inserted, and the sign above reads “WIFI”.'' :Wreck-It Ralph: “Whiffy”? Or “Wifey”? Well, it’s either whiffleball or an arranged marriage game. :Sonic the Hedgehog: It’s actually pronounced “Wi-Fi”, Ralph. :Ralph: Yeah, that’s what I said. :Sonic: And Wi-Fi is the Internet, which is an online community where human beings go to shop and play games and socialize. :Vanellope von Schweetz: Ooh, fun! :Surge Protector appears. :Surge Protector: No, it is not! That sign right there says “WIFI”, but what it should say is “DIE-FI”. but no one responds. That’s a little humor there, but seriously, the Internet is nothing to laugh at. he speaks, Surge Protector begins putting police tape around the entrance. It is new, it is different, and therefore we should fear it. So keep out, for Pete’s sake, and get to work. The arcade’s about to open! :evading the First Order Stormtroopers, Vanellope accidentally glitches into the dressing room of the Disney Princesses. :Vanellope: Uh, hi. :Princesses begin to defend themselves: Merida pulls an arrow on her bow, Elsa holds out her hands, Anna puts up her dukes, Belle lifts up her book, Mulan gets out her sword, Rapunzel wields out her frying pan, Ariel points her dinglehopper at the intruder, Moana holds out her oar, Pocahontas gets out her [[w:club (weapon)|club], Jasmine holds up her magic lamp and Cinderella takes off her glass slipper, breaks it and holds it like a shiv.] :Vanellope: Whoa, whoa, ladies, I can explain! See, um... I'm a princess, too! :Anna: Wait. What? :Vanellope: Yeah! Princess Vanellope von Schweetz of the, uh... Sugar Rush von Schweetzes? I'm sure you've heard of us. It'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't. nervously :Pocahontas: Well, what kind of a Princess are you? :Vanellope: What kind? :Rapunzel: Do you have magic hair? :Vanellope: No. :Elsa: Magic hands? :Vanellope: No. :Cinderella: Do animals talk to you? :Vanellope: No. :Snow White: Were you poisoned? :Vanellope: No. :Tiana and Aurora: Cursed? :Vanellope: No. :Rapunzel and Belle: (excitedly) Kidnapped or enslaved? :Vanellope: No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police? :Ariel: Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs? :Vanellope: No! Good Lord, who would do that?! :Snow White: Have you ever had (singsongy) True Love's Kiss? :Vanellope: Eww! Barf! :Jasmine: Do you have daddy issues? :Vanellope: I don't even have a mom! :Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Anna and Elsa: while posing Neither do we! :Rapunzel: And now for the million dollar question: Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? :Vanellope: Yes! What is up with that? :All Disney Princesses: She is a Princess! :Snow White: (sings a few notes in delight) :Cinderella: at Vanellope's clothes along with Ariel Who made your gown? I've never seen anything quite like it. :Vanellope: Oh, this old thing? :Cinderella: Oh, I'd so love to have one of my own. :Aurora: As would I. :Moana: Me, too! :Elsa: So cool! :Rapunzel: Best gown ever! :Ariel: I want one too, you guys! :Cinderella: I'll get my mice on this. :Disney Castle appears in a Batman-style scene change; all the Princesses are relaxing with Vanellope, all wearing new modern clothes. :Cinderella: sighs So this is love. All hail Princess Vanellope, the queen of comfy. :the Princess cheer :Ariel: at her shirt Of all the thingamabobs in this entire world, I never thought I'd get to wear a real... what's it called again? Oh, yeah. A shirt. singing her signature song as a spotlight shines on her and music plays I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt... :Vanellope: her Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. What's going on? :Jasmine: Uh, she's singing. :Vanellope: Yeah, but there was, like, music and the spotlight and... wait, you all saw it, too, right? :Tiana: That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams. :Vanellope: Oh, that's never happened to me, I mean, not even once. :Rapunzel: Why don't you give it a try? What is it you really want? Sing about that. :Vanellope: Okay, uh, sure. I can do that. Uh, let's see. her throat and starts singing in an [[w:O Tannenbaum|O Tannenbaum]-like tune, albeit not so well] Oh, steering wheel, oh, steering wheel. Oh, yes, I want a steering wheel. Doo-doo-doo, boop-wowp. :Beat :Belle: Well, there's a lot to unpack here. So, this steering wheel you sing of, that's a metaphor? :Vanellope: Oh, no, no, no, no. It's not a metaphor. It's just...I literally want a steering wheel. I think the issue was I was a little pitchy. :Mulan: Maybe a little. But sometimes, your song can't start until you go someplace to reflect. :Pocahontas: What works for some of us is finding a form of water and staring at it. :Vanellope: What? :Snow White: Oh, yes. I like to stare at a wishing well. :Moana: I stare at the ocean. :Mulan: Horse trough. :Cinderella: Soap bubbles. :Vanellope: Wait, you're saying if I just stare at some water... :Ariel: Ah. Important water. :Vanellope: Right, of course, important water. I stare at the important water, and somehow magically, I'll start singing about my dream? :Rapunzel: For sure. :Other Princesses: Mm-hm. :Vanellope: Uh, yeah. I don't think so, ladies, but thanks. :[A knock is here and C-3PO from ''Star Wars suddenly comes in]'' :C-3PO: Five minutes, Princesses. Another "Which Disney Princess are you?" quiz starts in five minutes. :leaves as the Princesses groan with disappointment :Ariel: Okay, thank you. :Tiana: Well, I guess it's back to the gowns, girls. :Aurora: It was lovely to meet you, Vanellope. :Belle: And best of luck finding your song. :Merida: Ach! Lang may yer lum reek, and may a moose ne'er leave your girnal with a tear drop in his eye! Haste ye back, me lassie! :Vanellope: Uh-huh... What did she just say? :Tiana: We don't know. :Moana: We can't understand her. :Anna: She's from the other studio. :Vanellope: Ah. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Gal Gadot as Shank * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Alfred Molina as Double Dan * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak * Bill Hader as J.P. Spamley **Donovan Patton voiced J.P. Spamley in the film's Blu-ray prints. * Paul Winchell as Gord in the film's Blu-ray prints. * Flula Borg as Maybe * Hamish Blake as Pyro * Ali Wong as Felony * GloZell Green as Little Debbie * Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy * Sam Richardson as Lee * Horatio Sanz as Duncan * Alex Moffat as Jimmy * June Squibb as Jimmy's Grandmother * Phil Johnston as Surge Protector/Voice Auction Bidder #2 * John DiMaggio as Arthur * Della Saba as Swatti * Michaela Zee as Nafisa * Ana Ortiz as Ballet Mom * Jason Mantzoukas as Hey Nongman * Raymond S. Persi as Gene * Fuschia! as Kevin, an Instagram Pop-Up * Rebecca Wisocky as eBay Elayne * Sean Giambrone as The eBoy **DanTDM voice The eBoy in the British version. * Brittany Kikuchi as Baby Mo * Nicole Scherzinger as Mo's Mom * Dianna Agron as News Anchor Disney Princesses * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Screenwriter Pamela Ribon as Snow White Additional cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Maurice LaMarche as Tapper the bartender * Brian Curless as Steve and an auctioneer * Rich Moore as Voice Auction Bidder #1, Sour Bill, Zangief, and First Order Stormtrooper #1 * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Vin Diesel as Baby Groot * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Kevin Deters as First Order Stormtrooper #2 * Jeremy Milton as First Order Stormtrooper #3 * Jesse Averna as First Order Stormtrooper #4 * Katie Lowes as Candlehead * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Colleen Ballinger, Dani Fernandez and Tiffany Herrera as cameos External links Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children's animated comedy films Category:Children's animated fantasy films Category:Sequel films Category:Crossover films Category:Films about revenge Category:Musical films